


Ready As I'll Ever Be

by FairyChix26



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Blanc repercussions, Gen, I don't know if I need any other tags, Post Miracle Queen, Songfic, but also my really dumb head canons, non binary alix, the second chapter is an outtake that makes Chlo's part make more sense, you get not only my dumb writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChix26/pseuds/FairyChix26
Summary: Chat Blanc walked to her, lifting her chin he smiled, “any moment now, Your Highness."Marinette's nightmare is come to life, with no Bunnyx there stopping the events before they unfold it's time for plan b.“Tikki! Goddess of creation, I give you full permissions of the miraculous box! Get to Rena, Carapace, Viperon, Bunnyx, and Queen Bee. Mount a counter attack! Go!”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. The Story

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at least a year after miracle queen.  
> Chloé gets a redemption because I hate that they just destroyed any character development that she might have had.  
> Lila is still a bitch, but she also hasn't been called out on what she's been doing yet so meh.

“Adrian, it’s time I let you in on an important secret I’ve been holding.” Gabriel Agreste stood in front of the painting of his wife looking away from the son that he had summoned into his office.

“What is it Father?”

“It’s the truth of your Mother’s disappearance.” 

Adrian watched his father press a sequence of buttons hidden in the painting and felt his worst fears coming true. “Father, what is this?”

“Come Adrian, you need to know everything if you are to help me.”

He walked to his father as if in a daze. His brain screaming at him to turn around, go find his lady, and come back and stop his father from hurting anyone ever again. Good people didn’t have secret elevators into the basement. Good people didn’t hide things like this from their sons. 

“Here Adrian, follow me. Your mother is in the butterfly garden.” 

Good people didn’t have secret butterfly gardens! Good people didn’t hurt their sons! Good people didn’t… good people didn’t... Adrian collapsed to his knees on the catwalk watching his father walk to a cryogenic pod with his mother in it. “I stood up for you.”

His father finally turned to look at him, “What was that? I can’t hear you when you mumble.”

That finally broke him out of his daze. Snapping his head up to look at his father he yelled with the force only a broken child could, “I STOOD UP FOR YOU! Ladybug told me you were hawkmoth and I Stood up for you!” He finally came to his feet, “You did this! You did all of this! I should have believed her! But NO! I thought I knew who my father was! I was wrong. I was so very wrong.” He got quiet and came to a decision, this had to end, right here and right now. 

“Plagg, claws out.” he whispered and started walking towards his father, “I should have trusted my lady.”

“Vixen, drop the illusion.” Gabriel disappeared from in front of him, but Adrien could still hear his voice clearly. He clearly had the upper hand here. “I thought so, I’m glad you transformed before leaving. It would have made things more difficult.” 

Adrien never saw the butterfly coming. It flew into his bell and he tried to fight it, but the white hot rage he had towards his father was so blinding he couldn’t. 

“Chat Blanc, I’m giving you the power to rescue your mother and defeat me, but you know the only way you can do that is bringing me Ladybug’s earrings. With them you will be unstoppable.”

“You’ve made a mistake. I don’t even know who my lady is. I won’t go anywhere for you.”

“Oh but you will Adrien, because if you don’t I’ll hurt your friends. One by one. By now Lila is well on her way to the wannabe dj, and your little reporter friend is just a phone call away from being there too.” Adrien turned towards the elevator, “Go get ladybug, or I will make sure they all know who their friend really is. The son of Hawkmoth. Do you really think that you will get out of this without the whole city turning against you? Even the rotten bug can’t get you out of this.”

A tear ran down Adrien’s face, “Why are you doing this father?”

“Because it’s the only way to get your mother back. Now stop wasting time. Go get Ladybug, I’m sure you must have some clue as to who she is.”

He ran. Breaking through the huge window he got out of the house as quickly he could, across rooftops and to the only place where he felt he might get the help he needed. If he couldn’t find Ladybug, maybe his everyday ladybug could fix this. 

* * *

“Marinette! Something is wrong!” Tikki flew out of my purse the moment we got into my room.

“What do you mean Tikki?”

“Plagg is hurt, or maybe it’s Chat who is hurt. I don’t know, but Plagg is sending out a distress signal.”

“I hear it too Marinette,” Wayzz popped up from the sewing desk, “Something is terribly wrong.”

“Tikki, let’s go!” I was about to transform when I saw my nightmare come to life through my window, Chat Blanc coming right towards my house. “Oh no kitty, what happened.”

“Marinette! He’s coming here! You have to think fast!”

I started to climb towards the skylight to my roof, “Tikki! Goddess of creation, I give you full permissions of the miraculous box! Get to Rena, Carapace, Viperon, Bunnyx, and Queen Bee. Mount a counter attack! Go!” I threw my earrings to Tikki while I opened the hatch.

“Mari, help me please.” Chat Blanc stood there in front of me, broken, crying and holding onto my railing for dear life. “I need your help.”

“Oh kitty, you have my help. Every day.”

“Mari you don’t understand, he’s my father. He’s the one who did this.” 

_“Foolish child! Look at her ears! I was right all along! The baker’s daughter is ladybug! What has she done with her miraclous”_

“Chat! Chat! You have to block him out, stay with me.” 

An eerie calm came over him while he looked at me, Hawkmoth’s mask still glowing over his face. “My lady?” he asked in a broken voice, “It’s you isn’t it?” a hysterical laugh came next, “Oh that’s just rich! I bet you laughed at me when I called you our everyday ladybug! Of course you are! Marinette. Our. Every. Day. Ladybug.” 

“Chatton please,” I tried to reach out to him.

“No!” he took a step back and looked at me, and I could see that I had lost him.

“I'm Chat Blanc now, remember _my lady”_ he sneered at me. 

He opened the hatch to my room and I thanked all the kwami that Tikki was already gone with the miracloui she needed. “So where is it?” I felt him grab my arm and toss me on the bed. “Chat Noir please, this isn’t you.”

“You’ve known all along haven’t you? That’s why you couldn’t talk to me. Hard to keep a secret from someone you’re actually friends with. You knew! You knew how horrible my father was, you could have stopped this!” He was standing in front of me again, “I’m ready for whatever plan you have, the others can’t stop me, you know that.”

_“Bring her home son, we can save your mother together. Then you can prove to her that she shouldn’t have hurt you by lying.”_

“We’re going to save you, I promise you. We are your friends, you know that”

“You’re no friends of mine.”

* * *

Tikki was never faster than when she was trying to create something important, and creating a team to help her chosen and her soulmate. That was something that made a goddess able to travel faster than light. She went to Luka first, she needed time on her side, and he was closer.

Appearing in his bedroom she flew right up to him, “Luka! My name is Tikki. Ladybug needs you.”

He jumped up looking at the tiny goddess in awe, “What can I do to help?” 

She wasn’t surprised that he didn’t ask any other questions. Intuition really did suit him, “Take this,” She gave him the bracelet of the Snake and Sass came out immediately, “Sass, help him and find Alix Kubel as fast as you can. Tell her it’s time.” She tossed him the pocket watch, “As quickly as you can, then tell her to meet me at Alya’s place at 14:05”

“I don’t know that I can even find them that fast. What do we do if we don’t make the deadline?”

“You have the power of second chance, but Alix can jump the timestream anywhere they want to.”

He nodded at her and started running. Time was on their side, now she needed to assemble the troops. Queen bee would be her next champion. Chloé might have needed time to figure things out for herself, but even Tikki could see how well matched to Pollen she was. She was ruthless, but she also cares deeply about her hive. They were going to need someone who could step up and lead, and a monarch would work when their Lady was missing. 

* * *

Showing up in her bedroom Tikki noticed first that Chloé was actually working on her own homework. She smiled at the thought that the girl was finally growing and learning how to be a part of her hive, not just rule over it. 

“Chloé, I am Tikki, Ladybug’s Kawmi, I’m here because Ladybug needs your help.”

Chloé jumped and turned to look at the tiny goddess, “Why would she want my help, I turned my back on her. I see that now.” Choking back tears she turned away, “I lashed out at my hero and .

gave into the villains. I don’t deserve to be a part of any team.”

Tikki flew to be in front of her, “Chloé, I don’t know if you have ever seen yourself clearly. But that right there, that’s why you do deserve this second chance. You aren’t evil, you were hurt, and you were used. You have been working towards becoming a better person all year, and not once did you use that progress to claim that you deserved to be Queen Bee again. It took you longer than Pollen and I thought it would, but you did it Chloé. You found your path. Now it’s time to protect your hive.”

Tears streaming down her face at finally being recognised by someone, Chloé stood up, “What does Ladybug need of me?”

“She’s been taken.” Tikki led her to her balcony. ”Chloé, as the guardian Ladybug has known for some time that we needed you back on the team for exactly this reason. Not many people know this, but you need to. As the goddess of creation I was the first Kawmi in your world, and Plagg the god of destruction followed immediately after.” Handing her the Bee miraculous she continued, “Many of the former guardians didn’t listen to us when we told them Wayzz was not the third Kawmi to be born-”

“As thought they would know something they weren’t there to observe.” Pollen spoke up interrupting her speech. “It’s good to see you again my queen. It has been far too long.” She landed in Chloé’s hair contently.

“Pollen was the third Kawmi. Where Plagg is my other half, Pollen is a direct extension of my love for my many creations.” starting to fly off, “Please transform, we need to go quickly. Pollen give her wings this time, we’re going to need them.” 

The two started their journey to Nino, “Pollen is, and always has been the Kawmi of community. The guardians called her the Kawmi of subjugation because many of her former holders were rulers. That wasn’t her role though. The rulers who had her all had one very important thing in common.”

“They loved their subjects.” Chloé spoke softly

“Exactly. That love for their subjects caused them to take care of their people, and when danger arose.”

Speaking with the confidence she thought she had given up “They protected the hive. How can I protect my hive?”

“That’s where it’s about to get interesting-”

Tikki explained everything Chloé needed to know on the way to Nino’s place. She had gotten her queen, now she needed her knights.

“Alright, I understand the plan, but why are we landing at the DJ’s place?”

“If you think about it you’ll get it.” Tikki looked through the windows and let out a curse in a long forgotten language. “Honeybee, we’re going to need your venom.”

“What is it?” 

“Take a look, the spy is guarding him.” 

“Spy?” Chloé looked into the room, “Of course Rossi was working with hawkmoth the whole time. Venom!” 

Honeybee shot her top through the open window and stung Lila. Nino had been showing her a new track on his computer so when he turned back and saw Lila frozen he looked around quickly, “Dudette? What happened?”

Tikki shooed Chloé off, telling her to meet at Alya’s after she recharged, then flew into Nino’s room, “Nino, Ladybug needs your help.”

“Whoa tiny dude, what can I do?”

“Nino Lahiffe, this is the Miraculous of the turtle, which grants the power of protection. You will use it for the greater good.” 

“Wayzz, shell on!” After his transformation he turned to look at Tikki, “Okay tiny dudette, what do I need to do. I thought that I couldn’t be Carapace since the disaster last year.”

“That was true, but we need our strongest players for this. We have to get to Rena Rouge, she’s the last player on our board.”

* * *

They quickly arrived at Alya’s place. She was updating the ladyblog with her rare moment of free time with no sisters to bug her. 

“Babe, let us in” Nino tapped at her window till she opened it up.

“What’s going on? I thought we couldn’t be called on anymore.”

“I can answer that Rena, but let’s wait for the rest of the team to get here.” Tikki answered. “Carapace, you’ll want to power down. We are all going to need to be at full power when we start, and you all will need costume changes. Rena, I think this is yours.” She handed over the necklace and Nino dropped his transformation. The three Kwami sat waiting on Alya’s desk.

“Um, Ladybug’s kawmi?” Alya started

“Oh! My name is Tikki.”

“Tikki, who are we waiting on?” as she finished her question someone knocked on her door.

“Alya I’m coming in!” Alix opened the door and checked around, “Okay snake boy we made it to the right place.”

“Sass scales rest.” Luka followed Alix into Alya’s room, “Is Tikki here? Alix got us here on time right?”

Tikki flew into the middle of the group, “Yes, you and Alix did perfectly. Now, it’s time I give you all the information you need.” She took a deep breath and looked around, “Chat Noir has been akumatized.” The room went silent as the young heroes took that in, “That’s not all, Ladybug has been captured.” 

* * *

Marinette watched as Chat Blanc paced before her, “Chat, we can fix this.”

“Ha! As though you could fix anything about this _princess_ ” 

_“Adrien, what are you waiting for! You need to get the ladybug miraculous.”_

“They will be coming for me soon, and when they do I’ll get the earrings.”

He turned back to Marinette, he had brought her to a butterfly room inside the Agreste mansion. If there was any doubt in her mind that Gabriel wasn’t Hawkmoth it was gone now. She looked at the coffin, no not a coffin, it looked like a life support system, in the middle of the garden. “Oh kitty no, I can’t believe I didn’t see it before. Adrien, it’s you isn’t it. The sweetest boy grew out of horrible circumstances. I should have known.”

Chat Blanc walked to her, lifting her chin he smiled, “any moment now, Your Highness."

He threw her down to the ground and walked back towards the catwalk, “Believe me I know, I've sunk pretty low, but whatever I've done you deserved.”

Marinette stood up and reached out towards him, “Adrian!”

Still looking away from her he continued, “Quiet! I'm the bad guy, that's fine. It's no fault of mine, and some justice at last will be served”

She grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to look at her, “Please, listen!” 

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her close to him, ”Now it's time to step up, or it's time to back down, and there's only one answer for me. And I'll stand up and fight, cause I know that I'm right! And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready! Ready as I'll ever be.”

* * *

The team looked at Tikki, Nino finally spoke up first, “Dudette, what do you mean, where is LB?”

Tikki looked down, grounding herself, “She was taken by Chat Blanc, it’s all up to us now.”

Alya looked shocked, “But without Ladybug how are you gonna lead the assault?”

“I'm not. She is,” she pointed out the window where Bumblebee had just landed.

Alix walked over first, “Who are you?”

Bumblebee stepped into the room and dropped her transformation, “I know you all won’t believe me, but I really was chosen for this.” Tikki nodded encouragingly at her, “Now, let me explain the plan.”

After Chloé finished explaining to the group Alix spoke up first, “Okay, let me get this straight. At least half of this plan, if not more of it, hinge on me being able to travel through time?” they rubbed the bridge of their nose and then looked back to Tikki, “And this was all thought up by you?”

“Not really, Ladybug has fought Chat Blanc once before. In a different timeline Chat Noir figured out who the girl behind the mask is, and everything went wrong. So after she got back from that she put this plan in place just in case anything should happen.”

Chloé stood up “Now it's time to rise up, or it's time to stand down and the answer is easy to see. And I swear by the sword if you're in, get on board! Are you ready?”

Tikki flew up to her and handed her the earings, ”I'm ready”

Nino and Alya both called on their transformations, “We're ready

Chloé smiled at them, “Ready as I'll ever be.”

* * *

Viperon and Bunnyx stationed themselves on a building across from the mansion. Their part of the plan was much more precise They would need the distance to watch the battle and make changes in time as necessary. 

Luka turned to Alix, “Are you quite sure we can do this?”

Alix pointed to the broken window where they could see Chat Blanc, “Together we will guarantee” 

* * *

Chat Blanc looked out the large broken ornate window, finally seeing the heroes coming for the rescue mission. “I'll make them hear me”

Chloé stood tall leading her team as PrincessBug ”Prove they can trust me!”

Alix went into their burrow, “I'll save my home and family”

Alya prepared her flute and sent forward the first set of illusions, “And I'm ready”

Nino prepared his shield, “I'm ready”

Luka set second chance, “I'm ready”

Chat Blanc called forth cataclysm, “Ready as I'll ever be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing fight scenes and since that's where the song ends that's where I'm ending the story
> 
> So the battle went however you wanted it to go. The only parts that absolutely do happen are thus: 
> 
> The miraculous team does win.   
> Luka uses second chance between 11 and 18 times (weird number but brain insists),  
> Alix bounces around in the time stream making sure that no one dies, and that the team doesn’t detransform in front of the public. Half of their time is just spent moving civilians out of the way of the battle.  
> Post battle Marinette tells Adrien that she knows his identity  
> Chloé returns Tikki and Pollen to Mari before the dust even settles. Mari returns Pollen to her and makes Bumblebee a permanent member of the team.  
> Alya and Nino are the next two to be made permanent members. But with name and outfit upgrades. Alya is Rena Argent, and Nino is Shellgent.  
> Alix and Luka also get conscripted onto the team full time.   
> Because Alix was never outed their outfit is the same as we have seen in canon.   
> Luka now goes by Cobra.  
> They do defeat Gabriel, but don’t get the butterfly miraculous.


	2. Outtake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Tikki told Chloé  
> Also how I imagine the heroes new outfits

**Outtake:**

Speaking with the confidence she thought she had given up “They protected the hive. How can I protect my hive?”

“That’s where it’s about to get interesting. Like I said, Plagg and I were the first. Pollen was a direct shoot off of my creation, she is the passionate love and caring I have for my creations. This also means, by all human sense, Pollen is my direct descendant. As a true Bee chosen, and contrary to popular belief you are a true chosen, you can, in times of dire need, wield the Ladybug Miraculous.”

That made the girl stop and hover midair, “I can do what now?”

“The true chosen are people with souls that resonate on the same frequency as the Kawmi they hold. Ladybug didn’t know it until she was training as a guardian, but you are one of Pollen’s true chosen. It might have taken you longer to be ready to be a holder, but your soul has always been ready to accept her powers. It’s what makes Chat Noir and Ladybug such great heroes, they resonate with Plagg and I perfectly.” Tikki grabbed Chloé’s hand to keep her flying, “the previous guardian didn’t know it, but that’s why it’s so often that our true chosen are found near each other. Your souls resonate with each other as well. I think Viperon is the only one who really caught onto that so far though. You are all drawn to each other, and it makes it easier for us Kawmi to find each other’s chosen. Unfortunately it also makes Nooroo drawn to your emotional troubles.”

“Who is Nooroo?”

“He’s the Kawmi that Hawkmoth stole. When we have him with us he is usually the one who can find the chosens the fastest. He doesn’t just sense emotions, he can feel out your soul. It’s how the old guardians would pick people to train, it’s how we found the people who would shape the world.”

“Adrien is Chat Noir isn’t he.” 

That caught Tikki off guard, “How did you?”

“I thought so. The first time I interacted with the heros I had my suspicions, but if what you say is true and the holders are drawn to each other then that makes the only sense. You and Pollen butt heads a lot don’t you?”

Tikki smiled at the question, “How do you figure?” she asked, not looking back at the girl.

“Intuition I think. She talks a lot like you, and my therapist told me that one of the biggest issues she runs into with children trying to be like their parents is that they butt heads and then the anger comes out. She was trying to help me become a better person than my mother. See how I could benefit from not becoming just like her. If pollen is basically your child, then it would make sense.” She mulled over her next words carefully before speaking, “It’s Marinette isn’t it? She’s your chosen.”

“You are a lot smarter than you’ve ever let yourself be Chloé. I think you’re going to make a fine Honeybee.” 

“Honeybee,” she rolled the name around, “I like that, now what's the plan?”

“We are going to gather the troops, and then we are going to save Marinette. You’ll need Carapace and Rena Rouge with you for the initial attack. I already recruited Viperion and Bunnyx to be there as back up. The first attack will fail, there’s no question about it. Chat has had a lot more time in the suit than any of you, and you’ll be at a disadvantage. Plagg and I were never meant to fight each other.” Tikki continued quickly, “But your second attack, that’s where everything will get interesting. Viperon has the power of second chance, that with his intuition will give you a leg up. Bunnyx will also be very important to the plan, with their powers they will be able to keep up perfectly with each reset and will be able to keep the team on track. I know you can do this, now you just have to rally the troops.”

“Alright, I understand the plan, but why are we landing at the DJ’s place?”

* * *

Also! For anyone interested, here are my headcanon outfit changes.

  * Rena Argent, so silver, white and black. 
    * I imagine her new outfit as such. Her boots and long gloves were still black, but instead of a skintight uniform she is wearing something more resembling a pirate queen. Her flute hangs across her back, but she also now has a sword that crosses with it. She also has a sash tied around her waist, in the back it turns into a full fox tail. Her hair is pushed out of her face with a wide silver headband, still fluffy behind her. She still has fox ears, but wider at the bottom. More like a fennec fox than a red fox. Her Miraculous also changed forms, it is now also a pair of earrings. In their dormant form they are small black hoops. When she’s transformed one is a small silver hoop the other a dangling fox tail.
  * Nino keeps with the color scheme but redesigns his outfit to better match Alya. 
    * Think dread pirate roberts for the outfit. While he still has the shell for the shell-ter he also now has throwing knives that are around the circumference of the shield. His miraculous also changed shapes, but to a lesser degree. It is now a wide band bracelet to better match the others he wears, with the turtle inlayed in it. When transformed it becomes a part of his right glove.
  * Bumblebee
    * Bumblebee looks like a steampunk princess. She has a yellow dress, sweetheart neckline. Black half corset, black gloves go all the way up her arms meeting her puffed yellow sleeves. Under the dress is a black leotard that goes up to her neck. Her skirt is split in the front showing off black puffy bloomers. She has a partial hoop skirt. Long black boots go up to her thighs disappearing into her bloomers. There are yellow stripes on the boots running from the toe up and around her legs to connect in the back.The heels and the platform of the sole are also yellow. She has translucent black wings that lay across her back. Her hair is braided and coiled on her head to resemble a crown. She still has her spinning top. After getting the miraculous back from Mari it also takes a new form. It’s now a more discreet hair clip. Small and gold with a honeycomb pattern on the end. When transformed it is a small tiara in the front of her hair coils. 
  * Luka now goes by Cobra.
    * His outfit looks more like carapace’s used to. Sleek suit with a hood, dark blue gloves and boots. The outfit is leaning more into aqua than the teal now. The hood has little diamonds around the edge. His miraculous takes the same form since it fits in better than the others did. I have also decided that the Lyre can also transform into a bow and arrow because I hate that it’s just a blunt force weapon? or distraction? I really don’t know where the show plans on going with the Lyre, but since there are quite a few allusions to Apollo I went with the archer route. 
  * Chat Noir also gets an upgrade but I have less changes for him. 
    * Boots go up higher to his knees. Gloves have bright green circling the wrists and elbows, the same green on the boots outlining the toe and the heel. He also has toe beans in green on the soles of his feet. In addition to his bo-staff he also now has retractable claws. They are also green, and razor sharp.
  * Ladybug’s redesign is something I have a lot of fun with. 
    * I like to imagine her as more of a magical girl. Her boots are sleek and black, going up to her knees ending in a point with a red stripe around the tops. The main dress is a darker red, ending in a short ruffled skirt. White petticoats show under the skirt, and she is wearing black shorts that show past the ruffles. She has an outer skirt that is in the traditional ladybug bright red with polka dots. Giving the appearance of wings over the underskirt. A matching vest is closed with black ribbon corseted the full length of the front. She has fingerless gloves to her elbows, these in the ladybug pattern. She also has translucent black wings on her back, when they are laying down flat it looks more like a thin cloak. Her hair is still in pigtails, but with larger ribbons. She still has her yo-yo, but now she has two of them, and when she wants to she can combine them making a staff form between the two ends.




End file.
